Don't Be Discouraged!
by Jess the Great
Summary: Another OMPAD! (Oh My Potters Aren't Dead!) But, what's this? Lily's in 1847, and James' in 1947?! And what happens when they both break a time turner? Chap 8 up!
1. One October Night...

OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!! Ya, I *know* I should be writing Playing with Hearts or The Ultimate Pinch... but... this idea  
just pooped (Yes, pooped, not popped) into my head! This is an OMPAD! Fict. (Oh My Potters Aren't Dead!) Like the acronym?: p  
Ya, so I can't ignore it, especially since I have tons of drawings of their character designs... Oh, you'll see! HP doesn't   
belong to me!  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!! (I really do that laugh, btw, when I think of something that's absolutly  
smashing, or I'm being evil...)  
  
************  
Don't Be Discouraged! (Title subject to change)  
************  
  
It was October 31st, 1981, 46 Gordic's Hollow, England. And inside this quaint little cul-de-sac, and inside this that house,  
there is a baby crying. This child's name is Harry Potter. And little did Harry Potter know, that this very night is the   
night he will become famous.  
  
And little did *anybody*, not even the victims knew what was coming. For after a half-giant named Hagrid took the poor   
bastard (A/N literally), and after the Ministry Magic blokes came about, something happened that no one would of ever had   
guessed.  
  
You see, Lily and James Potter never had a funeral. Most victims to Voldemort didn't, the greif was too intense. But there   
was another reason why this special, *special* couple didn't have a funeral.  
  
The Ministry of Magic never found their bodies.  
  
They preformed all sorts of spells to show that that unforgivable curse was used, and even took up evidence where their   
bodies were... or did lay. Was You-Know-Who more sadistic than they thought? Did he take the bodies? The ministry didn't   
know, and never found out.   
  
But, ah, today is your very lucky day. I'll tell you what happened. So just sit back and relax, and enjoy. : )   
  
************  
  
Lilian Potter at the table, eating her breakfast. Even though she wasn't very hungry, she still ate all of her three course  
meal. Today Lilian wore a red and black ensamble, with the sleaves up top were tight, then they flared out with this sheer  
material. The V of the lace lined neck line of the dress went down low, so she had a black shirt undernieth to hide any part   
of her bosom. There was a thick strap of black material with lace around it was around her waist, looking almost as if it was  
part of a Japanese kimono. Her skirt was very full with two lines of black lace that went around the whole skirt. She had on  
a red choker with a black opal and black opal earings to match. To finish off her outfit was a black bow with black lace   
lining. Lilian sighed, wishing she could at least slouch, but no. "Ladies don't slouch!" her aunt and tutors always told   
her. And Lilian, being a good girl, did what she was told. So she sat straight as a board.  
  
You see, Lilian Potter didn't have any parents. She was found walking among the common folk wearing odd cloths and a stick of  
wood was in her hand. Lilian still has the stick with her, but that's besides the point. They only knew her name was Lilian  
Potters, her age and birthday, for a paper told her so. The police brought her into one of the Potter's household, and she   
was treated like royalty. She figured it was pity.  
  
So now Lilian Potter was brought up within a matter of months. She was now a perfect lady of the 19th centuary with no   
husband. Of course, that was frouned upon. Lilian lived with her old tutor, who had taught her how to sew. His name was   
Harry. (Oh, how ironic!) They weren't in love or anything, (for God's sake, he was 53!) but they were very good friends.   
  
Lilian looked about the room, and spotted the callender. It was March 29th, 1847. She was going to be 34 soon. How old.  
  
'Oh, the life of a 19th centuary lady.' Lilian thought. 'You wait all year just for another birthday.' She sighed immensley.  
  
Then she thought about how she actually came here... She couldn't place her finger on it, but 15 years ago, when she first  
came to her aunt and uncle's house, she didn't feel like she belonged there. Like she belonged somewheres far away... yet  
not. And that everything worked too slow. Her tutors said that was impatience, and that she must learn to be patient. Then  
she had told her aunt and uncle about this. They told her to forget it, that it was a phase. So, being a good girl, Lilian  
forgot it and learned to be patient, even though internally she was very impatient. But she never let that side show.  
  
So Lilian Potter sat there and thought about the meaning of her life.  
  
***********  
  
James Potter woke with a start by the sound of his alarm. He smacked the top of the brass clock with little bells on top of  
it, and dashed out of bed. He rushed to the shower, and washed himself very quickley.   
  
He picked out a black and white pin-striped suit with a black vest and black suspenders. He had a white shirt and a black   
tie. He slipped his golden pocket watch that he bought not too long ago, and slammed his hat on his head, and ran out of the  
door, taking his breif case.  
  
James ran and ran until he reached a building with the a sign on top of it that read:  
  
Daily Bugle (A/N Sorry... I couldn't resist myself...)  
  
James ran up the stairs, and flopped happily into his desk. The women employees were giggling at him. He chose to ignore it,  
and look on his in tray, where there were saw a bunch of letters.   
  
"Ah, my adoring fans..." He smiled, and picked up one of them, and began to read, and soon he was done reading all 10 of the  
letters, and began to get to "work". James rarely worked in the office. He was always the reporter, and never sat down on  
his desk. He was the best the Daily Bugle had. So, pretty soon his boss, Mr. Daniels, would rush in, requesting him to do a  
job.  
  
James did the countdown. "5...4...3...2.."  
  
"Potter!" James swirled his seat to look behind him and saw Mr. Daniels. "I have a job for you, boy!"  
  
James grimanced. He hated when he called him 'boy.' He wasn't a boy, he was 35- a grown adult. It would of been appropriate  
if James had been working for the Daily Bugle since he *was* a boy, but he didn't.  
  
In matter of fact, he can't remember his life 15 years ago. He woke up and found himself on the street wearing unusual   
cloths, and couldn't remember who he was and where he was. He went to the police station, and they basically set a life up   
for him, and even gave him a job at the was-then-new Daily Bugle. James Potter was gratefull. But he remembered finding a   
weird wooden stick. He didn't know what possesed him to keep it. But anyway, James stayed with a happily family until he had  
enough money to get his own apartment. But enough remininsing...  
  
"Where at?" James asked him.  
  
Mr. Daniels gave him the directions, and what he wanted. James Potter was a good boy, and did what he was told. He accepted  
the assignment, and went back to his desk, and grabbed his hat, where he slapped his reporter's pass in the band around his  
hat, and grabbed a notepad and pencil, and his lucky charm. He decided that the wooden stick was his wooden charm, for   
whenever he had to do something and brought the wooden stick with him, he was sucsessful.  
  
James dashed out of the door, into the bussy world of 1947.  
  
***********  
Wow, I actually like this! That's amazing for me, where as I usually hate all the work I do. : ) Sorry for the short chapter  
and everything, but I don't feel like writing anymore. Be a sweety and review. : ) 


	2. Their little trinkets

OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!! Grrr... only two people reviewed the first chapter... But if you look it in an optimistic  
way, TWO WHOLE PEOPLE REVIEWED! Thanks to chickletsRfun and to My Twin. HP doesn't belong to yours truley.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!  
  
***********  
Don't Be Discouraged!  
***********  
  
Lilian got up from her seat, and decided that she should be going to the market to get some food. Harry told her that the  
money would be on the counter, so she took the whole 50 pounds. 'Wow.' She thought, '50 pounds.' Her hand trembled as she  
looked at the pound note. Lilian did all of the cooking, for her and Harry didn't have a sepreate cook, and every week Harry  
would only give her about 35 pounds. So this was the most money she ever held in her life. She took a deep breath, and put   
the money into her pocket book, put on a small cranberry coloured hat to match her outfit, and took out her white umbrella.   
It was sunny out today, and she didn't want to ruin her perfect creamy skin.  
  
She walked a whole two blocks to get to the market place. Like usual, it was crowded. On her left was a merchant selling an  
asortment of vegetables, and to her right, a merchant selling fruit under a canopy. Even though she went to this very same  
market place week after week, she always loved seeing all of the different foods and trinkets people were selling. It was as  
if she was part of a totally different culture. There were people selling beans, merchants selling grains, one selling just  
potatos, another just selling tomatos, then some wine merchants- one stand for red, another for white. She had picked up a   
little bit of everything, and got a little more of a few things than she normaly would- after all, she had a whole 50 pounds  
with her.  
  
After she was done, she still have 10 pounds left. She thought for a second, and almost left, deciding to give the 10 pounds  
back to Harry, but she smiled and turned against the thought. Her eyes drifted over to a table with all sorts of tiny   
trinkets- they almost looked magical. She walked over to the table, purcheses (the food) in her hands, and looked about. Then  
the merchant man spoke.  
  
"What does a lovley lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" He had a misty voice, speaking just above a whisper.  
  
Lilian blinked. "I'm getting food, what does it look like I'm going?" She huffed, and was going to turn away, but something  
caught her eye.   
  
The merchant man saw her look at the small item, and smiled. "Ah," he said as he picked up the trinket. "Did this catch your  
eye? It does for most people."  
  
It was a very small sand dial for telling time on a silver chain. Even though Lilian *knew* people didn't use it, and it was   
only a little trinket, it looked very old. It had a simple beauty aura around it, and something inside Lilian not to buy  
it, but something else in her told her to. "How much is it?" She asked.  
  
The merchant's eyes twinkled. "For you, 5 pounds." Lilian smiled, and handed the merchant 5 pounds.  
  
Lilian smiled happily and she wrung the necklace around her neck. The very moment that the charm touchd her neck, she saw  
a green flash of light. But it went as fast as it came. She figured it must of been staying out in the sun too long, and that  
she should head back home.  
  
What she didn't see was that four people clad in rather strange cloaks surrounded the merchant, telling him that he shouldn't  
be selling bewitched items to muggles...  
  
**********  
  
James' job turned out to be a fluke. (A/N- Is that a word?) James had expected it to have a robery or a kidnap or a fire. But  
no, a cat had gotten stuck up in the tree.   
  
James left the scene grumbling. "Yes, this'll make head lines 'Stupid prat shuvs cat in tree'. Please." He sighed, took off  
his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Today was just a delightful day. He looked around and saw a coffee shop, an  
antique store, a market place and a shop he hadn't noticed before. He rammed his hat on his head, and decided to check it   
out. Even though it looked kind of dumpy, there was no harm in looking.  
  
When James got in the small store, he was supprised. The inside was very lavish and looked expensive. He smiled to himself  
as he looked amungst the different sort of charms, pins and whatnot. He didn't even know why- it looked like jewlery for   
women. Then he saw one of thoes little sand dial things that people in the old age used to tell time with. But there was   
something about it that he couldn't place his finger on it. It almost looked... he chuckled to him self. It almost looked  
magical. He was about to pick it up when a voice distrubed him.  
  
"Ah, your eye caught that one, didn't it?" An elderly gentalmen was behind the counter.   
  
James smiled. "Yes, it did. How much is it?"  
  
The gentalmen's eyes twinkled. "For you, 5 quid (sp?)." James smiled, and handed the old man the money.  
  
"Thank you, sir." James said, and turned to leave the store.  
  
"No, thank you." The old man said as James opened the door.  
  
James smiled contently as he jammed the trinket thing into his pocket. He saw a green flash of light, but ignored it.   
  
He should of stayed a bit longer... six blokes in rather odd clothing apeared around the shop, shouting at the old man that  
he should stop this game of selling bewitched items to muggles.  
  
************  
  
Ya, I'm sorry that Lily's experience was the same as James'... but I have a horrible headache and my twin's making me   
write... that's right. My twin forces me to write. Ah, well. I promise... well, more like hope the next chapter will be more  
interesting. : ) 


	3. The odd accident

Oy oy! Hardly any reviews, yet I STILL write. : ) I just came back from band camp, and I slept into 11:00. Yay me. Anyway.   
I have no clue where this stories gonna go, all I do know that this will be a short chapter. My brain is mush right now.  
Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Oh, and another thing. I don't want to do all the math for the *real* Harry Potter years,  
so I'm saying 1997 is when Harry's in 5th year.   
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_netork.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
************  
Don't be Discouraged!  
************  
  
Lilian got home and shuved all of the food in their respected cabinets and what not, and sat down. As she fanned herself, her  
fingers fiddled with her newly bought trinket. She couldn't help herself. It seemed to draw to her with its power.   
  
She took it off from around her neck and examined it more closly. She turned it upside down to see if there was a mark and  
there was. It read "Relegare". She figured it must be the maker's last name. She kept turning it upside down, left to right,  
watching the sand move all over the place. It shimmered beautifuly in the sunlight.  
  
Lilian amused herself for a good 10 minutes until she accidently let the object slip through her fingertips. The glass   
surrounding the sand was cracked. A moment later, a sky blue wind rushed out of it, and started to grab Lilian. She screamed  
and tried to get away from this thing. But it was too late. She was sucked into it.   
  
***********  
  
James was tossing and catching this thing he bought. He wasn't sure why he bought it. So he whistled and tossed this new   
charm he bought, ready to get back to his boring day of work.  
  
He crossed a pedestrian crossing next to an old house, and wasn't paying attention to the trinket he was tossing. It landed  
on the ground and the glass cracked.   
  
"Damn," he cursed, as he bent down to pick it up.  
  
The moment his finger touched the broken glass, he saw a light blue wind arise from it and started to tug on him. He was   
pulled into the charm without anyone knowing.  
  
He thumped on the ground and looked about him. His eyes widned and his skin turned sickening white.  
  
There he was, by the pedestrian crossing, but much different. Strange plastic things on weels that looked slightly to the   
modle T Ford were zooming by. People of all ages walked by him wearing the strangest cloths he had ever seen. Women were   
wearing pants and skimpy shirts, men and women looked like they didn't give one shit about what they looked like. There were  
no horse and buggy around him anywhere. Lights shinning every colour blasted at him. Then it hit him faster than these new  
Fords and brighter than these lights.  
  
He staggered back, bumping into people, until he tripped and fell onto his arse. He swirled his head around, and snatched an  
old looking newspaper, hoping that his realization wasn't right.  
  
He stared at the cover, and turned green. He was right. He let the paper fly into the wind that was rushing by him.  
  
The paper read March 29, 1997. He had travled 50 years into the feature.  
  
*************  
  
Lilian looked about her. She was not where she was just a minute ago. No, where she was a minute ago, she was in a warm   
house, that didn't have these very very odd things zooming past her. She noticed what people were wearing- not ANYTHING a   
dignified person would wear in 1847. It was preposterous! Women wearing pants and didn't care what they looked like, men   
looking like slobs. She looked up and saw that invention, the lightbulb everywhere. She turned very white.  
  
She saw one man sitting on the ground that looked halfway decent. She decided that even though she should not talk to any   
sort of strange men, this was a time of need. She walked briskly over to him, picking up her skirts in a dignified sort of  
way.  
  
"Excuse me," She asked him in a very soft voice. "May you tell me what the date is today?"  
  
*************  
  
James looked up at this women, and his eyes bulged out. She looked like she belonged in the 19th centuary! He rised to his   
feet to act at least a bit dignified in front of this woman.   
  
"May I inquire what date you think it is?" He asked.  
  
*************  
  
Lilian narrowed her eyes. "March 29, 1847. But it certinally doesn't look that way." She looked about herself once more.  
  
"1847?" The man responded. "If anything, It ought to be 1947."  
  
Lilian turned green. "19-1947?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, but..." The man sighed. Lilian had to admit, he was handsom with his chocolate brown eyes and messy black hair.  
  
*************  
  
James sighed. "I just glanced at this paper and it said it was 1997." He looked up at her. Ok, so she was pretty. She had   
lovley red hair and bright green eyes. "I take it that we're both in an odd predicament."  
  
The woman nodded. "Oh, yes. You may have only travled 50 years, but I, my good man, have travled 150 years!" She shook her  
head with disbelief. "How could this be?"  
  
"If anything," James said, "we should introduce ourselves." He took off his hat.   
  
*************  
  
Lilian smiled. At least he had a little bit of manners.  
  
"James Potter at your service."  
  
Lilian ignored the fact that he had the same last name as her, and held out her hand to kiss it. He did.  
  
"Lily Potter, it's a pleasure."  
  
**************  
  
OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO!! How ironic! ; p I told you this would be a short chapter. Ya, next chapter one person in the   
wizarding community finds these once thought dead people, so there'll be another perspective. I might do an actual 3rd   
chapter once I feel like it, but not now. 


	4. Severus and his coffee

I was re-reading this... a couple things- Yes, James and Lily were a year apart in school. This can't be proven, but it's  
my story. : ) Lilian does have her wand with her- I forgot to mention that. : p Oh, I know Lily's dress looks like a ball  
gown, but yet again, it's my story. : p HP doesn't belong to me. Note- I'm going to take out the two different perspectives  
of Lily and James, and just have theirs in one. By the middle of this chap. It's gonna be just plain 3rd person.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES?  
colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you...  
http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!!!!!!  
  
**************  
Don't be Discouraged!  
**************  
  
Severus Snape grumbled to himself. Yes, it was horrible that the coffee maker (magically ran, of course) was broken, and yes,  
he reeeaaaaly needed to coffee- but send him?! Severus plus muggle world didn't boad (sp?) well.   
  
He remembered Minerva saying something about a store called a Star*Bucks (Are star buckes in Britain?) where he could get  
coffee... but he felt ridiculus. Wearing this damn muggle thing they called a swit or suit or something like that. Well, as  
soon he found this Star*Bucks, he'd get out there ASAP.  
  
He finally found the shop on the corner of a street who's name he didn't even bother to look at. He pratically ran into the  
store, dodging thoes bloody automobiles.  
  
As soon he took a step into the store, he felt at ease. The smell of coffee filled him and everything seemed to be right in   
the world for these blissful moments. He walked up to the counter.  
  
A young girl smiled at him from behind.  
  
"3 black coffees, 2 with milk, 3 with sugar and 4 with milk and sugar." He announced, looking at a piece of parchment in his  
hand. Damn, that was a lot of coffee. How was he suppose to carry this with out magic?  
  
The girl giggled. "Taking a coffee run for work?" She started to brew the coffee.  
  
Severus decided not to answer that (why else would he want so much coffe?), and looked around the place *trying* to act at   
ease. He hated how it was taking so slow just to make 12 coffee cups. It probably wasn't even that good anyway.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like three hours to him, the coffee was ready. It was put in two crate sort of object into a box  
top of something. Severus blanched at how bulky it was, and handed the girl the muggle pounds.   
  
"Keep the change." He told her, he didn't give a damn how much he had, and dashed out.  
  
The girl looked at the money. She coughed. He had handed her 50 pounds... It was only 28 pounds...  
  
Severus saw a bunch of muggles waiting by this pole. He figured it was best to wait with them. Thoes bloody automobiles were  
zooming by them.  
  
He tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to get the *hell* out of there, when he saw something that almost made him drop all   
of the coffee he was holding.  
  
*********************  
  
"So what are we going to do?" James asked.   
  
Lilian sighed. "Wait for someone who..." Her head flopped. "Who doesn't know us..."   
  
James whiped his face with his hands. This was downright frustrating. Here they were in the year 1997, yet they belonged in  
1947 and 1847. He was about to stand up and yell to all of the people that they were lost when he saw a bloke staring at   
them. Lilian noticed as well.   
  
He has shoulder length black hair and very pale skin. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black tie. He looked  
as if the suit didn't fit him- almost out of place.  
  
*********************  
  
Severus saw that there were looking at him. He closed his mouth, and began to wonder if it was... *them*. They looked really  
out of place... almost as if from another time. It was strange. He decided there was no harm in just asking them. He would  
act cool and collected, as if he didn't care.  
  
"L-l-lily...?" He wanted to smack himself. Nice going, Severus. "James? Lily and James Potter?"  
  
*********************  
  
Both James and Lilian gasped at him. He knew their names!   
  
James walked over to this odd individual. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"And mind?" Lilian swished out her fan to cover her face from him. It was a nervous twitch of hers.  
  
*********************  
  
Severus gaped. So it *was* them. His lifetime enemy and his lifelong crush. How weird... Ok, Severus, act cool and don't   
screw this up. You're Severus Snape- Potions professor at Hogwarts, a smart person... Ask them something intulectual.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He stated. Nice going... "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Really smooth,   
Severus, really smooth. Slick as a board...  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Lilian exclaimed. "Dead? What are we doing here? What are we wearing? What do you mean?"  
  
Severus finally regained his composure. So they had a memory loss. Sucks to be them. "What year do you think it is?" He   
asked. This ought to be good...  
  
"1947."  
  
"1847."  
  
Severus smirked. "I think you should come with me..." He knew he looked positivly evil right now, also really stupid. He was  
still carrying 12 things of coffee. The thing is, was he going to take them back to Hogwarts to Albus, or the Ministry to  
Cornelius? Which was the more sensible thing to do...?  
  
Albus.  
  
"I have a question for the two of you." He said as they walked down pathway. He didn't know how he was going to get there.   
They probably couldn't apparate like him. He was in deep shit...  
  
"Wait, before that, introduce yourself." Lil(ian)y proclaimed.  
  
"Severus Snape." He said. "Now for the question..." (A/N- Can't you imagin how sexy he must look right now...?)  
  
"Yes?" James replied.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" Ok, that was sort of childish, but he had to know.   
  
"No." Lily stated.  
  
"There's no such thing as magic." James said.  
  
Ah, the train station. Perhaps... "Then how do you explain you getting 50 and 150 years into the future?"  
  
Seeverus smirked as they looked befuddled. So now he was going to take them to Hogwarts were they had a son and an old life  
waiting for them. The ministry would be around him asking him how he did it- bring Lily and James Potter back.   
  
He wouldn't miss this experience for anything in the world.  
  
*********************  
Writing Severus was fun. : ) He thinks one thing, and says another... tee hee. Next chapter- Lily, James and Severus go to  
Hogwarts with teachers wanting their coffee! Harry sees his alive parents for the first time in 14 years! Stay tuned... 


	5. Cold cups of coffee

OH, HO HO HO HO!!! Oops. It's been a while, neh? About two months. ah, well. I got a sudden creative inspiration (Moulin Rouge.), and figured hell, I have a free day to do absolutely nothing, why not write? So, enter in a new chapter of Don't Be Discouraged! Ya, HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES? colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For the anime in all of you. http://himitsu_network.tripod.com/  
  
Now, onto the Fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO!!!  
  
hr Don't Be Discouraged! hr  
  
Severus slowly but surly pushed through the doors to the King's Cross train station. Muggles were all around him, pushing him, and shoving him. He hoped that they didn't push over his coffee. Minerva, Filius and the rest would certainly be quite pissed off if they didn't get their coffee. and it didn't help much that these two Potters kept on stopping in their tracks to look around this damn place.  
  
"How are these candles kept aflame?" Lily asked to herself.  
  
"It's electricity. all over the place." James mumbled.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Come on, we mustn't be late." He was wondering why he was saying that. Late to what? He wasn't even sure if that damn Hogwarts express ran on the off-season, if you could call it that.  
  
Well, there was no hurt in trying.  
  
He swiveled around on his heel, and sort of missing the way his cloaks wished when he usually did that. Well, the sooner he got back to Hogwarts, the better.  
  
He realized that he lost Lily and James Potter. They were nowhere to be found in his eyesight. Now granted, he needed some sort of spectacles, but refused to get them. So he scowled, and started to walk around searching for those assholes with a carton of twelve coffees with him. How idiotic he must have looked.  
  
He finally found them staring at that damn muggle contraption called. err. the. tele? Oh, who gave a shit what it was called. He stalked over to them, his temper rising.  
  
"We need to get going!" Severus snapped at the two.  
  
"Oh!" Lily put her hand to her mouth. She looked awfully beautiful. just the way he remembered her. "I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
Severus could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He hated feeling weak. but Lily always made him feel like that. Ever since his fourth year. when the two of them became friends. They were always together.  
  
Severus shook away the feeling. Ok, calm down, she's married, or at least was. Plus, this is no time to blush over an old school crush! Just tell her to shut the fuck up and get back to Hogwarts!  
  
"It's ok," He cursed at himself. he even had a damn goofy smile.  
  
Lily turned to James, and tugged on the sleeve of his pinstriped suit. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape has requested our presence."  
  
James straightened his spine, and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry."  
  
Severus sighed. "Good, can we be going now? I have to take you." he trailed off. What the hell was he supposed to say to them? Take them back to Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardry? Or he should tell them he's going to take them back to an over 500-year-old castle?  
  
"Take us where?" James inquired.  
  
Ah, shit. "I'll tell you once we get on the train."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "I think not. I'm not going anywhere with two men I do not know." She huffed.  
  
Severus finally gave up. "Do you want to know the truth?" He said in a very low voice. It would have been sexy if he still weren't carrying the now turning cold twelve cups of coffee.  
  
"Yes, please." James stated.  
  
He decided this was going to be blunt. "I'm a wizard. I'm also the potions master at Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now, I am going to take you there, for it's awfully suspicious for a man from 1947 and a woman from 1847 running around London. So please cooperate and follow me."  
  
He turned on his heel, still missing that damn swish of his robes, which would have made that whole seen even more sexy and.  
  
If he didn't twelve cold coffees in his arms.  
  
hr Oops. That was short. ^.^ But hey, at least I wrote some, even though I have a bit of writer's block. :grumble: Please do review. it's not that hard. Oops. I said in the last chapter that this is the one where they go back to Hogwarts. Ah, well. Next chapter will be the train ride and a few questions answered and then the chapter AFTER that will be where teachers get their coffee. : ) 


	6. Annoying Questions

Whoops! It's been a while. ^.^ I've been writing a lot of one shot ficts lately, and I've been reading way too much Snape and Harry ficts. It's kind of disturbing. I don't know what draws me to them. anyway! HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES? colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For all of you stalkers.   
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! Oh, ho ho ho ho!  
  
**** Don't be discouraged! ****  
  
Severus continued to walk, being the /slightly/ arrogant bastard that he was, ignored the fact that Lily and James were lagging behind him, going mad. Was he a comedian or something? Was he funny? He told them the truth, and they better get used to it.  
  
"S-so," Lily snorted. "Can you show me some magic?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Pull a rabbit out of your hat, please!" James gaily laughed.  
  
Severus rolled his obsidian eyes. "Are you blind, or can you not see that I don't have a hat on my head. Anyway, I don't know the conjure spell for a rabbit on the top of my head." He honestly didn't know what was so funny- a rabbit out of his hat? He didn't get it.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, terribly sorry." James searched around his over coat, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Here, show me how to do that 'pick a card, any card' trick! I'd really like to know how you magicians know which card we picked." He had that Godforsaken smirk gracing his lips.  
  
"Pick a card, any- what the hell are you going on about?" Ah, yes, the trademark sneer at its full glory. "And I'm not a magician, I'm a wizard. There's a difference."  
  
Lily giggled. "Of course. I'm sorry for the mix up. Now, where is this train we're supposed to take?" She looked around happily at the train station.  
  
Severus looked around, and spotted platform nine and ten. "Over here." He and the Potters walked over to the wall dividing the two platforms.  
  
"So. we're going on train-" James whirled his head around to look at the train resting right in front of them, "- 12A? Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I didn't say that we were going on 12A, now did I? And I didn't say that we were going to be on platform 9." Severus sighed.  
  
James cocked an eyebrow. "So why are we here?" He muttered something incoherent.  
  
"We're going to walk through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, obviously." Severus told the couple.  
  
"Nine and three." Lily looked around. "Walk through the." She looked at the wall, and blinked slowly. She then turned to Severus, looking him over. "He doesn't look unstable." She mumbled. "Maybe he's on that thin line."  
  
James laughed. "You're kidding! You've got to be. Honestly, we aren't that gullible!" He got out another chuckle. "Walk through the barrier. that's a good one."  
  
Severus growled irritably, and shook Lily's hand off his forehead. He stalked over to the wall, and walked straight through it.  
  
He was counting his very few blessings when he saw the scarlet train steaming. Who knew? He put down his twelve cold cups of coffee, walked back out through the barrier, and dragged a very confused Lily and James Potter back in it by the collar.  
  
They both gawked at it and Severus scoffed. "Come now, we haven't got all day," and picked up the egg carton full of cups of coffee.  
  
Severus was even more pleased to see the people in the train who were ready to go off to Hogwarts. For what reason, Severus didn't ask. They found an empty compartment where a boggled James, entranced Lily and annoyed Severus sat.  
  
Enter uncomfortable silence here.  
  
Severus sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back into the velvet chair.  
  
Lily played with her choker and let her eyes dart all over the place.  
  
James had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"So." Lily began. "How are you doing today?"  
  
James stopped tapping his foot and glared at Severus. "Tell me where the hell I'm going, I'd like to know now. I feel like I was brought here against my will."  
  
One obsidian eye cracked open. "Hogwarts." Severus answered.  
  
James sighed with frustration. "Ok, I got that much, where /is/ Hogwarts?"  
  
"Scotland. It'll take us a bit while to get there." His eye closed again, but opened it once James shouted at him again.  
  
"What /is/ Hogwarts? Yes, I know it's a school!"  
  
"It's a castle." Severus responded.  
  
James bit his bottom lip. Apparently he had expected a bigger fight than that. He began tapping his foot again, and glared at Severus some more, even though Severus' eyes were closed.  
  
Lily cleared her throat. "So, what kinds of people are there?"  
  
Now both of Severus' eyes opened. Well, their son for starters.  
  
"Students." Gods, what happened to his wit? Damn Lily and her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
She giggled. "Yes, but what sort of students? Nice, evil, loving, arrogant, indifferent."  
  
"All of the above." Was Severus' answer. This was probably the dumbest small talk he had ever made. what sort of people are there? Really, Lily.  
  
"What age group?" She inquired.  
  
Severus closed his eyes again. "First years are eleven and twelve years old, and the seventh years are seventeen and eighteen years old."  
  
"Ah," she intelligently responded. "Both girls and boys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do they have dorm rooms?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are the girls separated from the boys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Are the classrooms separated from gender?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they aren't."  
  
More silence ensued. Honestly, Severus never remembered Lily being this annoying or air headed.  
  
"Are the-"  
  
"Lilian, could you please stop asking questions?" James snapped.  
  
Lily glared at him. "What makes you think you can order me around?"  
  
"Being me." James cockily answered.  
  
Lily gasped. "How arrogant!"  
  
He mocked her gasp. "How arrogant!" He said in a high voice.  
  
"You." Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I what?" James' eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"You bas-"  
  
"Honestly," Severus interrupted, "stop being so childish. You're giving me a headache." He needed a raise. He didn't deserve this. Babysitting adults.  
  
They both huffed respectively, and the rest of the ride, to Severus' pleasure, was talk-free.  
  
Finally, after an hour of silence (and an hour of sleep for Sev), the train stopped.  
  
"We're here?" Lily asked, looking around.  
  
"No, we just crashed." James answered sarcastically. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Come now," Severus stopped an on-coming argument. "I want to get this over as soon as possible."  
  
And they took their first step back into the wizarding world. Oh, happy day.  
  
**** Wahoo. Didja like that? It was all right. I've written worse. Be a doll and review. I honestly couldn't care less if it was a flame. They make me laugh. : ) 


	7. Disgruntled Professors

Grr. my internet's not working. So naturally, I'll write another chapter of Don't Be Discouraged! : ) HP doesn't belong to me.  
  
Questions? Comments? FLAMES? colourguard_g4@yahoo.com  
  
For all of you stalkers.   
  
Now, onto the fanfiction! OH, HO HO HO HO!!  
  
**** Don't Be Discouraged! ****  
  
Hogsmade was just as bustling as it ever was. People were running all over the place, buying and selling. Almost like the muggle world, plus the magical factor and that instead of selling gizzards to eat, they were selling gizzards to put in your Pepper-up potion. Which reminded Severus that he needed some.  
  
Lily and James did what Severus thought was the perfect impression of an owl. Next thing he knew they were running off in two separate directions.  
  
Severus wanted to drop his twelve cold cups of coffee. Lily and James Potter running around the wizarding world dressed in old muggle clothing. Not a good thing.  
  
He darted after them as fast as he could without spilling the damned coffee. Lily was sitting at the Magical Animal 4 U shop, looking at a two- week-old kitten. He stalked over to her, reprimanded her about running away from him, and the two set off to find James.  
  
James of course, was at the Quidditch Quality Supplies (A/N it's a chain of stores. and is that right?). He was marveling at the broom "The Aero Dynamic". For whole 2,000 galleons, it could be his. Whatever galleons where, he wanted to find out. And why he wanted a broom, he didn't know. Lily and Severus came over to James and began to bitch at him, telling him never to run off like that again.  
  
Finally, a very tired Severus, a haughty Lily and a downtrodden James left Hogsmade to get on a horseless carriage that was set off to Hogwarts.  
  
They sat in tense full silence.  
  
Severus had to explain how the hell he found Lily and James Potter back from the dead and why their coffee was cold. That didn't bode well. professors without coffee isn't a pretty sight.  
  
Lily was hoping the people would like her. Was her hair looking all right? Was her bow on straight? She hoped she didn't wrinkle her dress from sitting down on that ever-lasting train ride.  
  
James was suddenly in a pissed off mood. How /dare/ they treat him like that? Those little assholes! He suddenly wished he had a gun.  
  
Once they got off the train, Severus was impatient, Lily was looking nervous and James had an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Lily and James didn't even oogle at the castle, they were so fixated on their thoughts. Severus came up to those wooden doors, and kicked it loudly with his foot. It was probably lunchtime now. The Great Hall would be full of people. Maybe a little shit heard him and told Albus. He hoped so.  
  
Finally, a coffee depraved Minerva McGonagle opened the door.  
  
"SEVERUS!" She squealed. Yes, Minerva was awfully scary when she didn't have her coffee. "Where /is/ my coffee! I had the one with cream!"  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"SEVERUS!" Now Hannah Sprout was at the door. "What took you so long?! I have cream and sugar in mine."  
  
"Listen, that isn't the major issue-"  
  
"COFEE!" Arnold Vector bounded to the doorway. "Give me the coffe! Black!"  
  
Finally, what seemed like the whole head table was in the doorway, yelling for their cups of coffee, all eleven of them. Even Rolanda Hooch ordered coffee- cream with a lot of sugar. None of them seemed to realize Lily and James Potter came back from the dead.  
  
Except for Albus, of course. "My, that is surprising." He mused with his eyes twinkling.  
  
The couple gave him a blank stare.  
  
Finally, Severus was rid of his twelve cups of coffee. (A/N Severus threw his away) He had to run for it. They wouldn't like the fact it wasn't hot.  
  
Ah, yes. All eleven of them took a sip, and spitted it right now. A satisfied smirk graced Severus' lips. But then faded when twenty-two eyes glared at him. Two obsidian eyes glared right back.  
  
"Now, now. you must pardon Severus for the cold coffee." Albus walked into the Great Hall with Severus trailing behind him.  
  
Along with Lily and James Potter.  
  
.  
  
The only sound in the hall was the thump of Harry Potter's body falling to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
**** HAHA! Nice family reunion, isn't it? Be a doll and review. 


	8. Fainting in the Family

My twin is writing a story which reminded me to update mine. it's ultra cute. Just go onto favourite authors and then to Guard Girl. It's the only one posted. Anyway, HP doesn't belong to me. Alright, I think I've put the intro on here enough times. **** Don't Be Discouraged! ****  
  
THUMP.  
  
Everyone in the hall gasped and raced towards the boy who lived up. Severus, Lily and James were the only ones who didn't go and see if they boy was all right. Snape just didn't give two shits and Lily and James just thought it very weird that the boy fell in a dead faint.  
  
"My, what a peculiar boy," Lily commented with her right hand up to her cheek in subtle surprise.  
  
"Yes." James agreed while adjusting his glasses, "why do the all crowd him like that?"  
  
Snape snorted. "Because he's the bloody boy who lived."  
  
Both turned to him.  
  
"Lived what?" Lily inquired.  
  
"That makes him special. how?" James cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Snape just sniffed. "It's not my place to tell you." And with a swish of his wand he was in his blessed wizarding robes. Lily and James clapped appropriately. After all, they still thought him of a magician. Snape just scoffed at them and billowed off.  
  
After all the really-not-needed commotion, everyone was in his or her respective places. It didn't take too long for Harry Potter to wake back up again with everyone screaming "Oh my goodness! Harry, are you alright?! Speak to me!" on top of their lungs.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Now if we're all situated." He turned around and gestured to Lily and James. "May I introduce Lily and James Potter?"  
  
THUMP THUMP.  
  
This time Harry landed on his head. More commotion ensued.  
  
It took about a good three minutes so that it was confirmed that Harry /didn't/ have a concussion and was sitting up on his own. James and Lily just sort of stood up there awkwardly, wondering why that boy kept on fainting.  
  
"Perhaps he's got consumption," Whispered Lily to James behind her fan during the ruckus.  
  
"Consu- wha?" James whispered back.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind."  
  
The noise level reduced. "Is everybody OK?" Dumbledore asked the crowd. "Does anyone need anything?" Murmurs were heard. "Good. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Lily and James Potter." Albus shot a weary glance at Harry who was still awfully white. He turned around to face them. "Very good to see you two once again. Pray tell, how did you come to this place?"  
  
Both pointed to Snape who sat in the black shadows with his arms crossed.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Where on earth did you find these two? And are you sure this is them?"  
  
Snape scoffed once again. "Yes, I am sure. I found them while on my 'mission' to get coffee for the staff. They were standing around muggle London, having very clueless looks on their faces. It is not every day you see undead people who you were /pretty/ sure were, the last time you checked, sitting in their graves. So after much running around, I lead them here."  
  
"Do they know who you are?" Asked Dumbledore. By "who", everyone knew he meant wizard.  
  
"I told them, but they don't believe me." Snape glared at the two.  
  
"Oh, we believe you." James said, crossing his arms, "we're just waiting for the finishing act."  
  
Lily looked excited. "Are you going to cut someone in half?"  
  
Snape stared at them with a bewildered look on his face. Albus just covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He quickly changed his chuckle to a cough, and began interrogating them again.  
  
"You must of heard wrong. He-" Albus corrected himself, " /we're/ not magicians, we're wizards."  
  
"That's what Mr. Snape said," James told him. "But honestly, witchcraft? What a foolish thing."  
  
"And muggle magicians aren't?" Snape growled.  
  
"Oh, heavens no. The great Houdini was a very great magician, indeed," said Lily.  
  
Dumbledore sighed slightly. "I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, but Severus wasn't lying at all. He is a wizard, and a professor at one of the finest schools of witchcraft and wizardry." He smiled warmly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."  
  
Lily smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore." She took out her hand and Dumbledore kissed it. James just took off his hat at recognition.  
  
It looked like Lily and James might not have let it sink in, but accepted the fact that they were in a school for wizardry- not for magic tricks, for they both seemed to notice the enchanted ceiling at the same time after the greeting.  
  
"My word." James said, staring up at the orange and pink sky.  
  
Lily smiled delightfully. "How lovely." she whispered.  
  
"Ah, so you have taken a liking to the enchanted ceiling." Dumbledore said, glancing up at the never-ending rooftop. "That happens to be one of my more favourite features of Hogwarts."  
  
Lily turned to Dumbledore, "Is the whole castle enchanted?"  
  
"In it's own way, yes. No room is the same."  
  
James grinned. "Just how /big/ is this castle?"  
  
"Very," Dumbledore answered, "but now is not the time to be talking to the proportions of these walls. Would you please follow me to my office? There is a very important matter at hand. And Harry," He turned to the boy who had fainted twice, "would you come along as well?" The boy shakily stood up.  
  
Lily and James didn't ask any questions. They followed the old wizard down through twists and turns in the old stonewalls, and finally coming up to a statue of a stone gargoyle. "Pixie Stick," he told it, and the statue swung aside. James and Lily gaped for a moment, then quickly followed in.  
  
"Take a seat," Dumbledore said after walking up a spiral staircase and entering through a wooden door. All three obliged. "Tea?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Lily said. James and Harry both answered in negative, but Dumbledore still poured four cups of tea. He went to ask them if they wanted sugar, milk and honey, then something from a tray of biscuits and finally a lemon drop.  
  
Slurp.  
  
Clank.  
  
Chink.  
  
Munch.  
  
Sip.  
  
"Now that we're all settled," Dumbledore said after everyone got situated, "I'm going to tell you two why Harry had fainted twice-"  
  
"Three times, sir. The third one didn't make a big commotion." Harry corrected.  
  
"Thrice, my apologies. I am going to have to be blunt with you, and I hope you can handle the news. There is, I am afraid, no way else I can tell you. Are you fine with that?" They shook their heads slowly. "Good, after the initial shock, I'll tell you the story, alright?" They shook their heads again.  
  
Twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"This boy here, Harry, is your son."  
  
THUMP went Lily Potter's body.  
  
**** Fainting must be in the family. Be kind! Rewind! No wait. Be kind! Review! That's it. : p 


End file.
